A Thousand Years
by Kex3
Summary: Part 1/3. Ancient Egypt. Priest Seth/Seto has been named the next pharaoh. But as goes tradition, he must have a wife. But he cannot get over the blue eyed girl. But when someone is chosen for him, will this slave girl save his life? SetoxOC. Info inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey guys, this is going to be the first story in the set of a trilogy. The first story will take place in Ancient Egypt, because… that's where it started. :) I hope you like it. But fair warning: this is currently not a high priority fanfiction. I have two others going right now, and this story is just one that I've been absolutely obsessed with in my head for a few months now and I'm having trouble focusing on everything else. Don't worry though, I absolutely love this story and WILL finish it. I just hope you like it.

This is a SetoxOC fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Please review and tell me what you think.

**~((~^*^~))~**

3,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, the unnamed pharaoh saved the world from Zork, the Lord of Darkness. Everyone knows this story. But after the epic battle, the unnamed pharaoh passed from this world, but named his successor before his death.

The High Priest, the unnamed pharaoh's closest friend and most trusted advisor, was named the next Pharaoh.

The new pharaoh was one of the greatest leaders in history, with the least amount of wars during his time, and some of the greatest prosperities. That much is known. But his personal life, not so much is known.

There is a debate over a blue eyed girl he briefly knew before becoming pharaoh. All that is known is he and she shared an extremely close connection before her untimely death. Some believe they even loved one another.

Returning to the point of this story. A pharaoh must have his queen. But moving on from the blue eyed girl was not as easy as it sounded. But he must have a wife, furthermore, an heir. So how did that come to be then? Who was his wife? Child? Is it even true, let alone possible? Well… something must have happened.

And so, this story begins.


	2. The Pharaoh and the Slave

Pharaoh and the Slave

So, I decided I will use a popular name for Seto during his time in Ancient Egypt, Seth. It's easier to tell the past from present this way. So no hating please! I'm just going with what is easiest to understand. Also, I'll be using information from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga and Japanese Anime. This means Karim and Isis will still be alive and will also be a part of this story.

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Seth's POV)

It had been three days since I was officially named the next Pharaoh of Egypt. My old friend and previous Pharaoh before me, Atem, had passed on to the next world… along with many other good friends. Only Isis and Karim still lived after the battle with Zorc. Karim returned from the Shadow Realm after the monster's defeat, and Isis had as well. They both still wielded the Millennium Scale and Necklace. I still controlled the Millennium Rod. The Puzzle had been buried in Atem's tomb. I did not believe that it was right for me to keep it. Mana, Atem's childhood friend, was also still with us, had taken on her master's job of carrying the Millennium Ring. Karim and Isis were helping her to keep the evil subdued while she continued to train in the magical arts.

Currently, I was sitting in my room on the edge of my bed. My elbows rested on my knees and my chin sat on my folded hands as I tried to think. Isis had recently told me that as goes tradition, every pharaoh must have a wife. Even Atem had one, Tea. [_A/N: No bashing. He had to have married someone so I chose the option that seems to be popular among most people. I also chose the English name for Anzu's past self._]

But I wasn't interested. I saw no reason to just get up and choose some girl I didn't even know. Besides, I really didn't feel like having a wife… ever. When Atem told me that he wanted me to be the next pharaoh, I was ready. I was honored as well. There was not a doubt in my mind that I could lead this kingdom well and I intended to. But this… this was something else entirely. My friend had it lucky. He actually knew the girl he married, and didn't mind. I, however, did not know any girls other than Isis and Mana. And there was no way that I would choose either of them.

There was someone, once, that I would have chosen in an instant. The girl with the blue eyes and white hair, Kisara. She was something else. I don't know the reason, but I had felt such a strong connection between us. I felt as though we were bonded in some way like fate, or something bigger than that. And yet, she had died trying to save me. All I had left of her was her Spirit Monster, The Blue Eyes White Dragon, to remind me of her. And that was almost too much. I didn't know what to call it. Was it love? Was it just some strong friendship? Or something else? I could never make sense of it, and I probably never would… because she had passed away.

So I was stuck with some stranger I had yet to meet.

"My pharaoh," Karim entered the room and I flinched. I was still getting used to being called that.

"Yes, Karim." I replied. He nodded and entered the room.

"It is time. You must name your wife by tomorrow at noon. If you do not… we will have to make the choice for you." I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"So there is no way I can get out of this?" I asked evenly, looking up at the man.

Karim was much shorter than me, but taller than Isis. He had a muscular build, with black shoulder length hair and dark eyes. He wore sandals and a linen skirt with a gold band around his head and waist.

He shook his head.

"Forgive me, but there is not." I stood and walked over to the window.

"I won't bring myself to choose. Take Isis and choose whoever you want." I looked at the courtyard. "I don't care." Karim bowed and nodded his head.

"As you command." He replied and then exited the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What had I just done?

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Unknown's POV)

"Wake up!" A voice yelled and grabbed my arm, shaking me hard. I was awake in less than a second and bolted upright.

"Yes?" I quickly said, looking up into the eyes of my current master.

"We're going on a little trip today." He said. His name was Yotaro. He had short wispy black hair and auburn eyes. He was tan and very tall, with a medium-muscular build. He wore a tan, worn shirt and skirt. He had falling apart sandals, and in his hand was a long, thin rod with an even thinner rope. I feared it.

"Where to?" I asked, standing as he pulled me onto my feet.

"To the palace. They're taking in new slaves for a good price." My heart plummeted into my stomach as I started to panic.

"I-Is this about yesterday? I'm sorry I broke that vase! I didn't know you were going to sell it! I just tripped—"

"Shut up!" Yotaro backhanded me and I went silent instantly. "This is not about yesterday. This is about every day. I've had enough of you and I'm getting rid of you for more than your worth." I just looked at the ground and nodded.

"Now let's go." He said, and pointed to the door.

I followed him outside and to the horse waiting for us. He pushed me up and then climbed on behind me, securing me in place. I wouldn't be able to jump off this way.

"Hyah!" Yotaro said and kicked the horse's side. It immediately broke into a run and we were off. I closed my eyes as sand blew into my face in the wind.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd heard rumors from other slaves that working in the palace was far worse than working for anyone on the outside. They were more strict and harsher than normal slave masters. And if you made a mistake, you were whipped for it. I shuddered. That had only happened to me twice before, and I never wanted it to happen again. But if this was truly happening, then it would. I don't know why, but somehow I just seemed to attract mistakes. Whether it was me causing it or me covering it up for someone else.

When the wind died down and the horse came to a stop, I opened my eyes and looked up to see we were at the gate.

"Who goes there?" A guard yelled from the other side.

"My name is Yotaro! I have a slave here to sell!" My master yelled from behind me, and I flinched at his bellowing voice in my ears. The gates opened and I felt panic start to grow in my body. This had to be some sort of dream. Some nightmare. Had I really caused so much trouble for Yotaro? Was I really such a burden? I supposed it was inevitable… Yotaro was all about money. He'd do anything for an extra buck. And that 'extra buck' was easily found at the palace.

We entered into the courtyard and Yotaro jumped off the horse. He soon pulled me off the creature and held onto my arm so tightly I was sure it would bruise. Three guards approached us, and one of them grabbed me.

"Is this the slave?" He asked, his voice low and gravelly. I quickly noticed the sword on his left side, and the whip on his right. I was going to die here…

"Yep. I heard you pay good for slaves?" The guard looked at Yotaro evenly, like this wasn't strange.

"Depends on the condition." Yotaro glared at me before nodding to the guard.

"She's in great condition! She's fifteen years old, and a good worker. She had lots of experience." I felt myself shrink with every word of praise that felt more like a beating.

"What do you have to say?" The other guard asked me. His voice sounded a little nicer. I looked up at him, but when I saw he was looking at me, I quickly averted my gaze. Before I could say anything, Yotaro quickly spoke.

"She has nothing to say. She lives to serve."

"I wasn't asking you." The guard replied, and then looked back at me. "Well?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It's just as he says. I have nothing to say, I'm only alive to serve." The guard frowned, and I wondered if I had answered wrong. Maybe he'd send us away? Maybe he'd say I wasn't good enough! I almost smiled at the thought, until I realized that if they turned me away, that would mean a beating back at Yotaro's home. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, and I was trying to discern which was worse.

"Alright. Ashtar, pay him." The second guard said to the third. Ashtar nodded and took Yotaro away, while the other two guards grabbed me.

"W-what?" I exclaimed, struggling on instinct.

"Calm down, girl. You know belong to the palace." My heart stopped and I stopped struggling. This could not be happening…

We went inside and they directed me through the great halls. I took a moment to look around at my new surroundings. It was… beautiful. There were so many colors I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Where are we going?" I heard myself breathe, as I tried to get a better look while being half dragged through the halls.

"To the slaves' chamber. That is where you will be staying for the indefinite future." I just nodded and took in the beautiful furnishings. This was just… amazing.

Suddenly, I heard a loud 'CRACK' and I flinched at the all too familiar sound. I looked through one of the doors to see a slave being beaten… with a whip. Adrenaline immediately kicked in as my mind clicked that this would be my future. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly slammed my foot into the guard's unguarded one. While he cried out and let go, I broke away from the distracted man's hold and ran for my life.

I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was that I was scared for my life. I had to get away. I would not let that be my future. I would not let that happen to me!

As I ran through the halls, I was extremely aware that they were on my heels, and were yelling for help from other guards. But I didn't stop. I couldn't let them catch me.

Dashing down the next hall, I spotted an open garden, and a young man who did not look like a guard at all. He did not look threatening. I ran toward the garden. It was outside, which meant an escape, an exit. My exit to freedom. I ran out and into the hot summer air and dashed through the garden. I was so close… I could almost taste it.

Suddenly, that young man from earlier, he walked right into my path! I tried to dodge him, but the next thing I knew, I slammed right into him and we both hit the ground.

"OW! Who do you think you are?" The young man growled, and I felt my heart stop as I looked at his face for the third time in my life. His electrifying dark blue eyes pierced my soul as he glared at me. His chestnut brown hair was mussed from the fall. He wore a white silk skirt with a belt made of blue gems, a sleeveless silk shirt with a necklace that looked like an ankh, but it had a sapphire in the middle. I was looking at the once High Priest of Egypt, and the current Pharaoh. I took a sharp breath as I quickly moved away from him and bowed with my face to the ground.

"Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to run into you, please don't kill me!" _Actually, that could solve my problem… _I quickly shook that thought out of my head. No death. Stop thinking about death! I peeked through my hands and tried to see behind me. The guards had hesitated a few feet away, unsure of how to approach the situation. The Pharaoh climbed to his feet easily and looked down at me.

"Who are you? A slave?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes you're highness." I barely managed to whisper. The Pharaoh was silent, and suddenly I was pulled up by the guards, who'd gotten over their initial shock. I didn't look at his face, and kept my eyes on the ground.

"And you're name." The pharaoh continued before they could take me away. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"It's… Kyan." I replied, wondering why he would want to know.

"…Take her to the slave chambers." The Pharaoh said after a moment, and then turned to walk away. Wait. What? He wasn't going to punish me for running into him? He wasn't going to lock me away in some cell? Or worse, have me killed? I watched his retreating form and stared. Who was this guy?

"Yes, Pharaoh." They said, and I was soon dragged away.

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Isis's POV)

Karim found me in the general meeting room for what was once the Sacred Guardians. Now, there were only four members left. The Pharaoh, Karim, the newest addition: Mana, and then there was me.

"The Pharaoh will not choose a bride. He has left the decision up to us, Isis." Karim said as he entered the room. I nodded and stood from the table I was previously sitting at. I'd been using my Millennium Necklace to try and see the future. I wanted to be aware of any threats to the new pharaoh ahead of time. I did not want to be caught off guard again, and risk losing more friends I cared for.

"Alright. We will use our Millennium items to find the perfect one for him." Karim sighed as we exited the room.

"I don't think there is. And besides, since we have to choose, the bride will never officially become his 'wife'. She'll always be a slave." I shook my head.

"Unless the Pharaoh changes her status himself." I reminded him. "You remember Queen Tea, correct?" Karim nodded.

"I suppose you have a point. But that still doesn't change the fact that there is no 'perfect' person for the new Pharaoh. His heart is troubled. I could sense it through the Scale." Karim told me, and I stopped walking.

"What do you mean? Isn't it just because of the previous pharaoh's death?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"I know you Isis. You know it's not that. I think it has something to do with that girl who saved his life during the battle with the Dark Lord." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Yes, I believe that is it. But, he should be able to get over it sometime soon. He's always been very resilient."

We continued walking until we reached the first female slave chamber. I used my necklace to try and see into the future, to see if I could find the choice we would decide on. But it was hazy. It was almost as if the presence was blocked, hidden from the millennium item's gaze. So Karim used his scale to find a perfectly balanced soul. Two came close, so we had them sent to another room for when we were done. It went on like that. There were officially five different rooms. By the time we made it to the fifth room, we had at least six girls out of many who could have a possible match to the pharaoh. But we had to be certain we had chosen correctly.

At last, we entered the final room and looked around. I talked to some of the girls while Karim used his scale to seek out a possible soul. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"Isis. I have something." I looked at him, and noticed there was an odd look in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It could be nothing. Let's go." I followed him to the back of the room as the girls whispered amongst themselves. They knew that we were probably trying to find a bride for the pharaoh. As everyone who was here knew the tradition.

We came to the back of the room and Karim looked to a girl who sat on a small cot in the corner of the room. She was staring at the wall and mouthing the words to some silent song. The girl had short light brown hair and strange colored eyes. They were a mix of the three primary eye colors, Brown, Green, and Blue. It was a strange combination.

Karim looked to me, telling me silently what to do. But I did not need to be told. I activated my necklace and tried once more to see the future. Karim seemed to be sensing something from her, so maybe this was the one we were looking for? I didn't know. But I looked into my necklace and reached into the hidden future for an answer.

But something strange happened. I could only see what was right in front of me. Only the girl looked different in my vision. She still sat on that cot, oblivious to the fact she was being watched. But a blue light seemed to be emanating from her. It was a weak light, but every once in a while, a sudden burst would push forward, and then return to its weaker state. It was almost as though it were restricting itself. I had never seen something like this before.

I opened my eyes just as the girl noticed us.

"What?" She asked, seeming to be in a bad mood.

"Please come with us." I said, extending my hand. She stared at it skeptically.

"Where?" She replied. She asked a lot of questions for a slave… Was she new?

"Just come with us." Karim said, stepping in. The girl flinched and quickly jumped off the cot and over to me.

"Okay." She said, keeping her eyes on Karim, whom looked confused by her sudden actions.

"This way," I said, leading the girl out. She stayed close to me as we walked through the halls.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked once we were almost there.

"No, why?" I asked, looking back at her. The girl blinked at me before looking away quickly.

"No reason."

As she walked next to me, I couldn't help but notice she was as tall as Karim. That would make her about 5' 7" or so. She was tall for a girl… How old was she? Well… At least she was closer to the Pharaoh's height than most others.

Finally we arrived at our destination. We had the girl stand in line with the other six girls and I quickly explained what was going on.

"As you all know, the new Pharaoh has been named. As goes tradition, once becoming pharaoh, he must have a wife. One of you will be that girl." Five of them immediately started whispering excitedly, while the other two, remained silent, and only paled. The last addition stared at the ground, a look of panic crossing her face.

"Karim, master of the Scale, will use his Millennium item to examine your souls to find the best match for our pharaoh. You seven are the closest matches we could find out of all the slaves. Now, we will choose which of you will be the one."

"Why doesn't the Pharaoh choose?" The last girl suddenly asked, looking directly at me. Oh yes, she was definitely new. Otherwise, she wouldn't be asking such questions. I sighed.

"He refuses to choose. The Pharaoh has entrusted us to choose for him." I replied. The girl just nodded and looked at the ground again.

Karim stepped forward.

"The scale will determine the result. The scale will glow brightest when it has found the right match." The girls all stared at it expectantly as Karim stepped up to the first girl. The scale glimmered a little bit, and he moved on to the next girl. It glowed brighter than the first, and the first girl stepped back from the line. Karim moved on to the third girl, and the fourth, and moved on from the fifth. The third girl's glowed the brightest so far. The entire scale had turned bright white and shimmered with an unearthly glow. The girl was acting quite proud about it too, and was shooting the last two girl's dark and arrogant looks. I really hoped one of the last two would be the right ones. The Pharaoh wouldn't like an arrogant girl, I thought personally.

Karim stepped up to the sixth girl and held up the scale and concentrated. The scale only sparked once, and then dimmed. The girl just stepped back without a sound. Karim then stepped up to the last girl, the one with the odd eyes and unusual height. The girl looked Karim dead in the eyes, and then down at the scale. There was no reaction. The girl sighed with relief and the third girl sighed contentedly, knowing she'd just secured position as Queen of Egypt. I nodded to Karim and he began to step away.

But just as he did, the scale abruptly burst into rays of light. It shot up to the ceiling, down to the floor, and went through Karim and the girl, who crossed her arms and tried to hide from the blinding light. I rushed to Karim and pulled his arm and the scale away from the girl. Instantly, the light disappeared and everyone stared at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked breathlessly. The girl simply stared at the scale like she'd just seen her death sentence.

"Girl, what is your name?" Karim asked. The girl closed her eyes then looked up at him, her back straight and her face narrowed seriously.

"Kyaserin." She replied, her eyes steady and unwavering. "But everyone calls me Kyan."


	3. Uninterested

Uninterested

(Kyan's POV)

I officially labeled that day the worst day of my entire life. I get sold, I knock the _Pharaoh _onto the ground, I get locked away with a bunch of slaves who take one look at me and label me the black sheep of the lot, and then I'm chosen as the _Pharaoh's _wife. How much more twisted could this sick plot get? Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting beaten… now I only have to worry about making one mistake and then getting killed for it. Yaaay….

The servants, yes 'servants' not slaves, were working on me for the rest of the day. Something about making me beautiful for my first appearance. If only they knew… But they cleaned me up for so long I was sure I was going to start losing skin. Once that was done, they tried to choose an outfit for me. I'll admit I was rather horrified. The dresses they had laid out for me were either strings or the farthest thing from descent.

"What are you expecting we're going to do?" I asked when I was first introduced to the… clothes. If you could even call it that.

"Well, this is your first night together as the pharaoh's wife." The first servant giggled and I blushed a dark red. I eventually managed to convince them to meet me halfway, but that was as far as they'd go. I ended up wearing a silk sleeveless shirt that was baggy around my upper chest and showed off stomach, a skirt that reached my ankles, but unfortunately had a long slit up the side to about my thigh. I wore golden colored sandals and gold bracelets on my wrists and one on my upper left arm. They pierced my ears and put in long, dangly gold earrings.

When I saw my reflection, I didn't even recognize myself. And I hated it. This wasn't me, and this shouldn't have been my fate. But unfortunately, I had no control over my own life.

The servants walked me to the pharaoh's room and told me he would be there in a few minutes. They told me to sit on the bed and wait for him. I just nodded and watched them close the door. Once I was sure they were gone, I sat in silence, looking around the room. It was enormous! The bed was probably about the size of my old room from Yotaro's place, and then there was a deck over looking the entire palace courtyard to my left. The deck was bigger than the bed!

The room was a soft blue color, and the sheets were pale white and smooth to touch. I could only imagine angels sleeping on something so soft. There were four pillows resting at the head of the bed. I didn't dare touch them, in fear that they could be softer than the sheets and ensnare me into a trap.

There was a desk sitting by a partially open window, also to my left but several feet away from the deck. There were also shelves next to the desk, and I couldn't help but notice scrolls and papers in them.

I looked to the door and thought to myself. They said he would be back in a few minutes… I looked back to the shelves. My curiosity got the better of me, as usual, and I stood and walked over to the shelves. I picked the top scroll off and opened it carefully, so I wouldn't tear it in any way.

Bleh… Just a bunch of smart stuff about the kingdom of Egypt and blah blah blah… This was so boring! I put it back and moved on to the next piece of work. It was better. Not only was the handwriting very neat and orderly, but it was a story. I smiled to myself as I read through it for a few moments. It was a love story between a slave and her master. I remembered my Mother telling it to me once a few days before… I shook my head and closed the scroll. I couldn't be thinking about that. I already felt bad enough as it was.

I looked at the shelf and thought about putting it back. But another part of me wanted to read on… It was a favorite of mine. Maybe because it was the only one I could remember that my Mother told me. I only remembered two things about her. One, that she was beautiful, and two, that she was an excellent singer. Other than that… I remembered very little.

My mind was made up for me. I brought the scroll over to the bed and sat down again as I re-opened the papyrus. I started reading, my reasons for being in that room momentarily forgotten.

How long I sat there I had no idea. All I know is that I was almost to the end when I suddenly heard the door opening. I looked up, too stunned to do anything, as the Pharaoh walked in. And he didn't look happy.

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Seth's POV)

To say I was annoyed was an understatement. I didn't even know what to call it. I wasn't necessarily angry… I was just frustrated on an extremely high level. Karim came to me and told me that he and Isis had found someone. They said she was the best match for me, judging by the scale's reaction. I could care less. I really wasn't interested in love or marriage or anything related to it. I'd had enough of that emotional rollercoaster… and I didn't enjoy it. At least… I didn't enjoy the ending.

I spent the rest of the day focusing on work. I surrounded myself with my advisors and focused on ways to improve work situations in the southern half of Egypt while also trying to find ways to create a greater harvest next season. Anything to not think about what I would have to face tonight when I returned to my room… I was dreading it.

I spent several hours in the library afterwards, studying on history. I didn't ever want to make the critical mistake of repeating bad history. I would not let anything come in my way of making Egypt the greatest kingdom during my time as ruler, and hopefully for a long time after.

As I was putting everything away once I was done, Isis entered the room and watched me for a few moments.

"My Pharaoh… Is it alright if I ask what you're still doing working?" She asked. I sighed.

"In private, I prefer you didn't call me that. It brings too many memories." I replied, reaching up to the top shelf to push back the last of it.

"Alright… Seth… What are you still doing here? The sun set several hours ago." I shrugged as I started walking.

"I've been busy." I replied once she started walking with me. Isis eyes me carefully.

"Avoiding you're first meeting with you're new wife?" She asked coolly, and it didn't sound like a question. It was a statement, and that frustrated me further.

"Does it matter? And don't act like you didn't notice I want nothing to do with any of this!" I said, trying to control the volume of my voice as we entered the grand halls. Isis let out a heavy sigh.

"Seth, don't you see this could be good for you?" Isis asked me gently, and my temper flared.

"How can it be good for me? I'm being forced to marry someone I've never met. What can be 'good' about that?" I growled, suddenly noticing I was walking quickly. I slowed down greatly to postpone the inevitable.

"It's simple. Karim and I searched for the perfect match for you're soul. Her soul reacted the strongest to Karim's scale. She is the one, Seth." I stopped walking and rubbed my temples.

"I don't care. Honestly I'm surprised that the scale managed to react at all. Because if it was searching for the right match, it would not have reacted at all because it would have known that I have NO INTEREST." I said, unable to control myself as I shoved my arms out and away from me to prove just how serious I was.

Isis just stared at me sadly, like she was disappointed. My anger boiled down to a low heat and I sighed.

"Isis. It's not the right time. I doubt it ever will be. I just want to get this over with and be done with it forever." I exclaimed as calmly as I could. Isis nodded as I turned to leave.

"But… there is something you should know." She said before I could walk away.

"What?" I asked, facing her again. Isis looked uncomfortable and I knew something was up.

"Well… We only used Karim's scale to find your match…" That's when I realized it.

"Why? Is you're necklace having troubles again?" Isis shook her head.

"No, it's different. I cannot see her future. Whenever I try I only see her in the present, and…" I raised an eyebrow. Why was she so uncomfortable?

"Go on." I said stoically, trying to sound as though I didn't care.

"I can see her spirit aura. It's a light blue… But it seems to be restricting itself. She's going through some inward struggle that I can't tap into. It's making it very hard for me and Karim to discern her Spirit Monster, and even harder to discern what she is fully capable of doing. All we know is that when the scale came near her, the scale erupted with light. That is the strongest reading we've ever had in this ritual."

I stared at Isis for several long moments as I thought it over in my head. So they knew without the shadow of a doubt that this girl was the one for me. The problem was that they couldn't see her future, or anything in the future related to her. They couldn't see her spirit monster. They couldn't learn anything about her. That was a threat. If we didn't know, then there was a very real danger that this girl could be a threat to Egypt or more. But, if she was a perfect match to me… what did that mean?

"Then you must find the one who sold her to the palace. They will have more information on her. Looking into the past could give us insight to the future." I finally said, and Isis nodded.

"As you wish. I will notify Karim and Mana." I nodded as she walked away, and then I rubbed my forehead in discomfort. This was going to be a long night… Well, now it was time to face my fate and just get it over with.

Not caring to disguise my unhappiness for the situation, I pushed open the door to my room and was surprised by what I saw. Or more like _who _I saw.

It was that girl who ran into me that morning in the garden. She was holding one of the scrolls from my shelf and was looking at me like I was going to kill her. What was her name…?

"You're Kyan, from this morning." I said evenly. She nodded her head quickly.

"Y-yes…" She said, quickly setting the scroll down next to her and standing. "I'm sorry, I was just waiting and then I saw it and I couldn't help myself—" Her words were tumbling over each other and were coming out so fast I hardly managed to keep up.

"Honestly I'm surprised you can read at all." I replied, cutting her off. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I narrowed my eyes and took a moment to examine her better.

She looked different than this morning. Maybe they cleaned her up or something…? Otherwise, her hair was still short and straight, and she was wearing a rather… interesting outfit. I highly doubted she chose it herself. But there were two things that stuck out to me. One, her eyes were highly unusual. They were a mix between brown, green, and blue. I had never seen anything quite like them The second, and most important part, was that her skin was paler than most Egyptians. It reminded me painfully much of… Kisara…

"Who taught you to read?" I asked, walking over to her and leaning down to pick up the scroll. I had get my mind onto a different topic. I opened it and skimmed the words. Hn. It was some story I found lying around a few days ago. I hadn't figured out what to do with it yet. Apparently, I just did.

The girl's face was bright red, and I quickly realized it was because of how close we were, so I stepped back.

"Um… My mother taught me. I sort of practiced since…" I eyed her suspiciously.

"You're mother taught you… Was she a slave as well?"

Suddenly her eyes turned dark and narrowed dangerously at me.

"No. Don't say that about-!" Her eyes abruptly widened and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that." She said and I simply stared. Just who was this girl? I couldn't recall a time any slave had ever spoken in such a way.

I walked back over to the shelf and placed the scroll back where it belonged.

"Then if you're mother wasn't a slave, how did you become one? You're father?" She shook her head.

"He died before I was born. My village was overrun by thieves. They burned the village and took as many prisoners as they could. I was one of them." I froze. Burned the village…

_"No!" _I shook my head hard, erasing those images and sounds from my mind. Something I knew all too well.

"So… she died, and you became a slave?" I asked, looking back at her. She shrugged and looked at the opposing wall, a look of pain and frustration crossing her face.

Finally, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well… It's late. You should go to bed." I said, walking over to my desk and sitting down. I heard her make a soft and sudden noise.

"I… don't understand." She said. I sighed again and turned around to point at the bed.

"Lay down. Go to bed. I'm not ready to sleep yet." Her face turned bright red and I just rolled my eyes as she walked to the bed cautiously. Why was she so nervous? I watched her climb under the covers and rest her head on the pillow. I wanted to laugh at the funny face she made as she got comfortable, but I maintained my stone cold face as I returned to my work.

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Kyan's POV)

I wasn't expecting that at all. He wasn't… interested. I didn't know if I should have been offended or relieved. I chose to go with the latter. But that still didn't get rid of the issue that I was in his… bed. And oh my gosh it was so much more comfortable than I thought it would be! I was a little embarrassed when I saw his amused look at the expression I made when I practically sank into the bed. Ooooh…. What did I do to deserve _that_?

Before I knew what was happening, my vision was blurring and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness…

_"Kyan!" I heard my mother calling. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw the moon and stars, the little dots of light blinking down at my small child sized frame. I was lying on the roof of my mother's small hut, and was enjoying the cool night breeze._

"_Yeah?" I replied, looking to my right where my Mother was looking at me from the ladder that led to the roof. She was smiling at me knowingly._

"_What are you doing up here? You'll catch a cold." She said. I shrugged and looked back up at the night sky._

_ "Maybe. It feels nice out here." I looked to her eyes and smiled. "Join me." Mother laughed softly and pulled herself up and crawled over to lie down beside me._

"_I don't see why you like it out here so much." She said to me, but not unkindly. I smiled._

"_Well it's quiet for one. No one's out shouting orders or getting ready for harvest time." Mother nodded._

"_Yes, I suppose you're right." _

_ We stayed there in silence for a few minutes before a cold breeze suddenly rattled my bones and I shivered. Mother noticed and looked at me._

"_Why are you up here? I know you're cold." She said as she sat up and took off her cloak to put it on me. I looked away for a moment._

"_I had a bad dream." I finally admitted, and she pulled me close, sharing her body warmth. I snuggled into it happily._

"_What happened?" She asked and I shrugged, the memory of it already slipping away._

"_Everything was on fire. I couldn't find you anywhere." I replied. Then I looked up at my mom and smiled._

_ "Can you sing to me?" I asked. "Please?" Mother nodded calmly and rested my head on her lap while her fingers combed through my messy short hair. _

"_Of course." She replied. "But let's go inside first." I nodded and sighed._

_ I followed her down the ladder and back inside. She pulled up the blanket to my bed and I quickly crawled beneath it as she lowered the blanket over me._

"_Okay. Now I'll sing." She said as she sat down beside me. She resumed playing with my hair as she began._

_ "Close your eyes and drift off to a world unseen… Breath in deep and stay 'way from the in-between… For your dreams are stronger than they seem…" I yawned and felt my eyelids beginning to droop as she continued._

_ "Don't you cry, don't you sigh. I won't tell you a lie. I'll stay with you here, there's nothing to fear… Because I'll stay with you here..." I finally closed my eyes and then heard no more as I'd fallen asleep._

_ When I opened my eyes again, I heard an odd sound. It sounded like crackling and popping… I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes as I walked into the next room. _

"_Mother…?" I called as I walked around the corner, and then I frowned. She wasn't there. Had she gone outside? I walked to the front door and opened it, and felt my heart stop. _

_ Fire. Everywhere. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. So instead I slammed the door as hard as I could and ran to the nearest corner and sat down._

"_Mother!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my legs and holding myself back from trembling. Still no reply. The crackling and popping grew louder. Suddenly, I heard a roar and I blinked. What was that? I sat up a little bit and straightened my knee length brown shirt and looked at the window to my right. What I saw took my breath away. It was a dragon. A huge. Blue. Dragon! My mouth dropped as it suddenly launched a brilliant beam from it's mouth that hit the ground somewhere. I squeaked and fell back into the corner. _

_ I couldn't stay here. I couldn't let the fire get me! I couldn't let that Dragon get me either. Knowing that if I stayed in the house any longer I'd be burned to a crisp, I swallowed hard and ran back to the door. I threw it open and ran out into the street. Okay, I was outside. Now what? Get out of town. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't wait for anything. I couldn't let the fire or Dragon get me._

_ After several minutes or sheer adrenaline, my energy gave out and I collapsed on a hill just outside of the village. I looked back and stared in shock. The entire village had gone up in flames. I could hear screams coming from there as others tried to escape. _

_ "And what do we have here?" A sinister voice asked, and my blood froze as a hand grabbed my shirt from behind. _

"_Let go!" I screamed, kicking and hitting as I tried to break free. He turned me around and I suddenly realized, there were four of them. My heart plummeted and I stopped struggling. There was no way I'd get away._

_ "Where's your mommy? She dead?" I growled at him and they laughed._

"_Feisty one! Put her in." He said, shoving me into the next guy who picked me up._

"_Let go! She's not dead! She's waiting for me!" I yelled as he threw me into a cage. The man just laughed and eyed me ominously._

"_Not anymore."_

My eyes shot open and I took a sharp gasp of air. I quickly eyed my surroundings, trying to discern my location. And then it came back to me. I was in the Pharaoh's room. Speaking of whom… I saw him still sitting at his desk. What the heck? I sat up and watched him for a few moments.

"I know you're awake." The Pharaoh said calmly, not even turning to look at me. I blinked. What, did he have super hearing or something?

"How long has it been? Since I fell asleep, I mean?" I asked, rubbing my right eye to get the sleep out. He shrugged.

"Maybe an hour?" He replied. I stared at him, a strange feeling mixing inside me. What was wrong with him?

"You should sleep too." I said pointedly, and he finally turned to look at me.

"Why would you care if I slept or not?" He asked, and I looked down.

"Well… I just thought…" I replied, suddenly losing my words. Why did I always do that? I'd start a conversation and lose it the moment someone asked me a question. I heard him sigh and I looked back.

"I suppose I should stop for tonight." He replied and stood. My mouth parted slightly in awe as I watched him pull off his shirt. I silently and very quickly prayed for forgiveness from whatever sin I may have just committed by just _looking_ as he took off his shoes as well. I hoped he wouldn't strip completely… Which luckily, he didn't, and he walked over to the bed and laid down opposite of me.

"Are you happy?" He asked evenly, pulling up the sheets as I released the breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

"Uh… sure." I replied.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He said.

"Yes. Immediately." I said, and quickly laid down and faced away from him, my body as close to the edge as possible. A few minutes of silence passed between us, but I was too tense to fall asleep. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"By the way… you talk in your sleep." I felt heat rise to my face and I quickly hid beneath the blankets. I don't know how long I stayed there. But after several long minutes, it grew impossibly hot for me, so I slowly reemerged and sighed with relief as my face was met with cool air. And then I heard it.

The Pharaoh was sleeping next to me. His back was to me, and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. It sounded pleasant. I made myself comfortable, knowing that nothing was going to happen to me tonight. At least, as far as I was concerned. And after a few minutes, I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. And I slept without the slightest clue of what would happen the next day.


	4. Purpose

Purpose

(Seth's POV)

Even with my eyes closed, I could sense the light flooding through the room. I groaned and made a face as I opened my eyes to the impossibly bright morning light that was coming in through the open doorway to the deck. Actually… Is it a doorway if it has no door? Oh forget it. It wasn't worth the time or thought.

Shivering slightly as I felt the cool morning air, I was about to stretch when I suddenly became very aware of another pressing up against me. That girl, Kyan. Her arms were pressed tightly to her chest, and her head lay atop my torso. I quickly calculated what could have caused this behavior after she seemed to stay so far away from me just hours earlier. She seemed to be attracted to my body heat, the way her upper body was slightly on top of me. She must have naturally moved toward me in the night…

I smirked and watched her sleeping form. It was interesting to say the least. When she was awake her expression were so neutral and loose, with her eyes distant like her walls were up. She seemed to just be moving with the flow. But as she slept, she looked exactly the opposite.

As she slept, her face was firm and serious. Her entire body was so still, I wouldn't have known if she were alive if it weren't for me feeling her body breathing so close to mine.

Her hair was mussed from dreaming and moving in the night. It reminded me of just a few hours earlier. It wasn't that she talked in her sleep. She was half singing half talking. It was some song that I'd never heard before. I never gave it much thought as I looked down at the rest of her body.

How on earth did she fall asleep in such uncomfortable clothes?

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she looked directly at me. At first, nothing happened. Her face remained stoic and calm, her eyes firm and locked on mine, completely present and aware. And then, her eyes widened and became distant again as she rapidly pulled herself away from me. It was like she was two different people, the way she acted…

I was almost offended. Most of the female servants were constantly trying to get my attention, or worse, get me alone in a room with them. And yet this girl was staying as far from me as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry…" She said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed with her back facing me. I didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing.

"For what?" I replied as I sat up myself. She was quiet, so I assumed she wouldn't be answering.

Sighing, I stood up and went to my wardrobe to change. I was vaguely aware she was watching me as I went through my things.

"Um…" I heard her say, so I looked back.

"What?" I asked. She averted her eyes and started playing with her dress.

"Well… I was wondering… if there's something else I could wear?" She asked. I grabbed another shirt and put it on.

"Why? You don't like what you're wearing now?" I asked, putting on a gold belt and slipping the Millennium Rod into it before walking back out. She stared at me.

"Er… do you like it?" She asked instead, trying to change the dynamic. I looked her over as I thought about it.

"No. Now answer my question." I replied and she visibly shrank.

Why was she so scared? It wasn't like I was going to hurt her… _!_

Oh. It suddenly made sense. She was actually _expecting _to get hurt. It explained all her actions. The way she tried to change the situation when I asked her a direct question for her opinion, the way she tried to avoid getting me upset over anything. But who would do that to _her_? She seemed too soft for something like that. But then again… Her face right after she woke up this morning said otherwise. She was just doing this because it was ingrained into her system. If she acted otherwise, it could end… badly, for her. Interesting…

But oh well… It wasn't going to happen as long as she was with me so it wasn't a threat any longer. She would just have to figure it out in her own time.

"I… think it's a little bit too… showy." Kyan finally replied. I smirked. I liked her opinion.

"Agreed." I replied, and enjoyed the surprised reaction I earned. As I put on my sandals and necklace, I continued speaking.

"I'll provide you an escort. His name is Takahatsu. He will take you downstairs where you can start making your own wardrobe. If you want to go anywhere, just ask Takahatsu. He'll let you know where you are allowed." Kyan nodded hard and I headed for the door.

"I'll get him. Wait here." I said, and she nodded again.

"Yes Pharaoh," She replied, and I felt a pang. Nice… Another person to call me something I didn't want to be called.

I closed the door behind me and I walked down the hall to find the guard I was looking for. Once I saw him, I called his name and he snapped to attention.

"Yes Pharaoh." He said, and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"My wife is in my bedroom. You are going to be her personal escort until I say otherwise. You are going to take her downstairs so she can make her own wardrobe. After that, take her wherever she wants to go… as long as it's not forbidden. Do you understand?" I asked. Takahatsu nodded and bowed.

"As you wish." And he then walked down the hall. I just nodded after him and continued on my own way to the Sacred Guardian's meeting room. I needed to talk with Isis about where Kyan came from…

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Kyan's POV)

Takahatsu was nicer than I thought he'd be. He spoke kindly to me as he led me downstairs. He told me about the palace and what was okay for me to do and what wasn't. He said I would always be fine if I was either with him or the Pharaoh, and I felt a little bit better after that. And then Takahatsu asked me a strange thing.

"So… What do you think of the Pharaoh?" I stopped walking so I could look at him better.

"What do you mean?" Takahatsu laughed nervously and I watched his face turn a little red.

"I mean… It seems you just got thrown into this as his wife and stuff. I was just wondering what you thought about him and what's going on." He replied honestly. When I didn't respond immediately, he blushed and shook his head hard.

"Uh, I mean you don't have to tell me! I never got to ask the previous Pharaoh's wife because I never got a chance… You don't have to answer." I smiled and patted his arm.

"It's okay. I appreciate your honesty." He turned pink as he scratched his nose.

"Well thank you…" He replied as we started walking again.

"Well, the Pharaoh is different then I thought he'd be for one." I replied and he glanced at me.

"How so?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well, he wasn't mean. He was straight forward and he didn't actually _do _anything the entire night. So that was nice I suppose." I replied as we reached the last step and walked down the hallway.

"Yes… I suppose that would seem right. The Pharaoh seems to be a pretty reserved man. I can't say I'm surprised he did nothing about this change." I looked to him, suddenly curious.

"How well do you know the Pharaoh?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, I've been stationed at the end of the hall to his room since the previous Pharaoh started his rule. So not very long. But, I know he's reserved and has a huge sense of justice from what I've seen. If he doesn't get the bad guy the first time, he'll go after it until it kills him or he finishes it." I just nodded, suddenly tense.

What if I did something to upset him? Would that mean he'd go after me until he 'finished it', as Takahatsu put it? I tried not to shiver at the thought as we stopped outside a new door.

"Well this is it. The girl inside should be able to help you out more than I. I'll wait out here until you're done." He said, and I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." I said and he turned pink again.

"No problem…"

I opened the door and stepped inside. My jaw dropped in amazement. The room looked like it was made of clothes there were so many! I immediately started browsing and admiring the different materials. I'd never seen so much beauty and nice clothing in my entire life! And the Pharaoh was letting _me _just pick out whatever I wanted for a new wardrobe? Amazing!

I was in the middle of inspecting a nice looking dress when I heard a loud, "Hey!" I quickly spun around, my body tense and ready for an attack. Instead, all I saw was a young looking girl, maybe a little bit younger than me, standing at the end of the room. She had bright ginger colored hair and brownish green eyes that stood out from her other features. She was much shorter than me.

"Um… I was sent down here to make a wardrobe or something…" I said, hoping those were the right words. The girl eyed me for a moment before grinning.

"Oh! You're the new girl. I heard you got chosen as the pharaoh's wife!" She said excitedly, and I just nodded dumbly.

"Uh, yeah." I replied. The girl quickly ran up to me and grabbed my hand in both of hers.

"I'm Mabry! What's your name?" She asked with a brilliant smile, and I just stared, unsure of how to respond.

"Kyaserin… But everybody calls me Kyan." I replied as I shook her hand/s.

"Cool! Ok, so what do you like? Do you like less or more clothes? Or do you like variety? What kind of colors do you like? Oh! I would recommend lighter colors because it gets so hot! I noticed when I wear lighter clothes it doesn't feel so hot all the time…" I just nodded as I listened to her. Mabry's natural upbeat tune was making me feel more comfortable and at home here, even though this was the farthest I'd ever been from home. I think I might actually like it here if everyone's this nice…

"Oh wait! I'm rambling. So what do you like?" Mabry finally finished and looked at me expectantly. It took me a moment before it registered in my mind that she was waiting for me to respond. So I looked around the room at all the different options before fingering the dress I was holding.

"I like this." I replied, showing her. Mabry eyed it for a second, before splitting into an even bigger grin, if that was possible.

"Cool! I like that one too. There's a bunch more like it in the back. Come on!" Mabry said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the back of the room. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

**~((~^*^~))~**

(Isis' POV)

I sat in the carriage and thought to myself quietly. Seth had visited me before Mana and I could leave to meet the man who sold Kyan to the palace. He said he had a suspicion that the man was violent and wanted us to be careful. I asked him why he thought that and he wouldn't tell me. I didn't understand why. But I respected his privacy so I didn't press any further, and simply heeded his warning to be careful.

Mana watched me from across the carriage with a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Mana had long brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a short light brown dress that waved a bit at the bottom. The dress ended just below her thigh.

"Why?" I replied, eager to figure out what she seemed to think was wrong. She'd been training and learning to control the Millennium Ring's power, so I often would ask her trick questions to see how her training was progressing. Mana thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I can sense a dark energy about you. You're… thinking about something important." Mana replied and I smiled in approval.

"Yes. Excellent job Mana." Mana beamed at the praise and sat a little straighter in her seat.

"Now I'll try to figure out why!" She said confidently. I shook my head.

"The Millennium Ring doesn't give one the power to read minds. It simply senses energies and hidden motives that one tries to hide." Mana frowned at me and leaned back in her seat.

"That's so unfair. Why have the ability to sense emotions and not be able to understand why?" I shrugged in response and looked out the window.

"I don't know. It's just the way it was made." I replied.

When Mana continued to stare at me, I finally told her.

"Seth has a suspicion that the man we're going to see could be violent. He wouldn't tell me why." Mana nodded.

"Alright then." She said as the carriage came to a stop. I pushed open the door and climbed out, closely followed by Mana.

"Thank you," I told the driver and he nodded in response. I walked up to the crooked boarded door and knocked, flinching when the door swung under my fist.

"Yeah? What?" A bellowing voice growled from the other side, and then a rugged dirty looking man swung the door open, glaring at me and Mana. It took him a few moments to recognize by the way we were dressed that we were from the palace.

"Oh… hello. What brings you two here?" He asked, suddenly wiping off his shirt like he was attempting to look neater. If that was possible.

"You're Yotaro, correct?" I asked evenly. He nodded.

"We're here to inquire about a slave you sold to the palace yesterday." His face suddenly twisted as he looked at us angrily.

"What? Is she causing you trouble? I can assure you it's nothing a good beating can't handle." He said and I tried not to flinch. Was that what Seth was talking about? Did he somehow figure this out? I didn't give him enough credit to pay attention to details like that.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. We just wanted to look into where she came from is all. There has been no trouble." I said and looked over his shoulder, thinking over my original next statement.

"Can we come inside and talk?" I asked, and he stared at me for a moment before nodding his head hard.

"Uh, sure. No problem. I just hope you don't mind the mess…" Yotaro opened the door further and waved us in. A guard followed us in for protective purposes. We sat down at the table in the main room, Mana and I next to each other, Yotaro across from us. The guard stood by the door.

"So… What exactly is it you want to know?" He asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Well you can start with how you discovered her?" I suggested, and he looked at me with an odd look.

"What? You mean bought her?" He asked, and I nodded. I didn't like referring to that… Slavery was always something that I didn't think fondly of.

"Oh. Well, I got her from a guy named… Faris, about three years ago. So she was 'bout twelve at the time. He had her for two years. Got her from some slave traders that came from somewhere in the outer regions of Egypt." Yotaro explained. I nodded and Mana decided she wanted to enter the conversation.

"What did Faris have to say about her?" Mana asked. Yotaro glanced from her, than to me, as if trying to decide the best way to approach the situation.

"Well, he said she was a good worker. She liked moving from place to place… Why do you want to know about her anyway? You're not going to send her back and take the money are you?" He asked and I chuckled.

"No. All transactions are final. You have nothing to worry about. So whatever you say, it won't change anything."

Yotaro visibly relaxed and leaned back in his seat.

"Well in that case… He also said that she had trouble focusing on her work if she didn't like it. Otherwise, she would need good incentive to keep her moving. Faris said he solved that by teaching her self-defense." My eyebrows raised at this surprising news.

"He taught her self-defense?" I asked. Yotaro nodded.

"Yep. Now I won't deny that Kyan was pretty. I would be worried too that some other guy might try to kidnap her or something. So I didn't have a problem with it…" Mana sighed and crossed her arms.

"What was she like with you?" Mana asked, and I mentally applauded her recent ability to focus on the original conversation. Yotaro shrugged.

"Well, she was mostly fine. I got her to basically be a face for this shop I run in the square. She draws in costumers and I sell. But for the first few months it didn't go over well. She was always zoning out and daydreaming. She hardly talked."

"And then?" I asked. Yotaro ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it.

"One day I walked away and told her to cover things while I was gone. I came back and she'd sold half the merchandise. She got along great with the customers. I left her in charge ever since." Yotaro replied. I nodded.

"So then, why did you… _sell_ her, exactly?" I asked. Yotaro watched me for a few seconds before unevenly replying, "Because she was clumsy. Every time I got a new shipment of merchandise, she was always breaking something, dropping something, or knocking it over. She was always so concerned with trying to not make me upset, she always _was_." Mana fidgeted in her seat, and I wondered if she was feeling self conscious. I was aware that she made a lot of mistakes when she was training under Mahad. She must have related to the feeling of trying to be perfect for her master.

"I see. And do you know anything else about her? Personality? Background?" I asked further. Yotaro scratched the back of his head and shook it clumsily.

"Not really…" He said. I nodded as Mana and I stood.

"Thank you for your time." Mana said as I headed for the door.

"Eh? You're leaving? Oh, okay then." Yotaro said, standing and walking us to the front door. We exited outside and Mana happily jumped back into the carriage. I however, waited for a moment to thank him for his… help.

"Thank you for answering our questions." I said as the guard climbed up into the driving spot. Yotaro just nodded as I got ready to climb in.

"Oh yeah… I remembered something." He said. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes? What is it?" I replied, turning around completely. He looked at his feet.

"Well… it only happened once… But this one day I made some comment about a friend of mine's slave. I wanted to have some 'quality time' with her if you catch my drift." I tried not to shudder as I nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway, Kyan knew this girl personally. I don't know what happened but she just sort of… snapped." I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't just anything.

"What do you mean? 'Snapped'?"

"Well… It was like she became a completely different person. She actually grabbed a stick and attacked me!" I waited for him to continue.

"Whenever I tried to fight back, she would just take it for a little while. It was like she was attacking while defending… What was that saying… A good defense is a good offense? Anyway, that's what she did! She just took whatever I threw at her and then she came back twice as hard. When I finally managed to pin her down, she went back to her panicky old self and was fine. But I locked her in the cellar for two days just to be safe. It never happened again."

I waited, and when he didn't continue, I nodded thankfully.

"Thank you for that information. It was very enlightening." I said and quickly jumped into the carriage.

"Go!" I said to the driver, and he snapped the reins. We were off.

"What does that mean?" Mana asked me once we were on our way. I thought about it for a moment.

"It means the Pharaoh's wife may have two personalities." I replied.

**~((~^*^~))~**

Me: Well! I hope you guys liked that chapter. And to my friend Mabry, there's your special surprise I was telling you about, and I hope you like it! And to everyone else, I actually recorded myself playing and singing the song Kyan's mother sang to her in the past as a child. If you want to hear what it's supposed to sound like, the link is on my profile wall. Don't worry, it's at the top, you shouldn't have to look far. I hope you like it, and thanks! See you at the next chapter!


End file.
